Ian
Ian, the Prince of the Forest 'is a major character in the second season of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. He is voiced by Bob Kaliban. Ian is a stunningly handsome but mysterious young man who harbors a terrifying secret. He becomes Drake's rival for the heart of Princess Gwenevere in the second season of the show. As a sworn protector of the Princess, Ian becomes a vital ally of the Jewel Riders against the forces of evil, when he arrives to aid Gwenevere in her final battle against Lady Kale and Morgana. "I have pledged my heart to you, Gwenevere. I am yours to command!" Appearances in "Prince of the Forest"|left]] ]] Ian is introduced as titular character of the episode "Prince of the Forest". When Princess Gwenevere first meets him in the Forests of Arden, he a boy that rescues her from a mud hole. Later, after Gwenevere in turn saves him from the Outlaws, it is revealed that he is really a humanoid wolf known as the '''Beast '''using the magic of a Wizard Jewel, the Jewel of Arden, to appear human. The Beast is the protector of the faery wraith queen Arienda and Gwen gives him a human name of Ian. After Ian and Gwen both fall in love for each other, he helps the Jewel Riders and lets them take his Jewel. At first Ian speaks broken English, but gets fluent better. Gwen's friend Fallon is also "definitely interested" in Ian.Lady of the Lake (script) from Gwen after helping her take out the evil Lady Kale in "The Last Dance" ]] Ian returns in the show's final episodes "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon") and "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"), where his intervention is essential in vanquishing the forces of darkness. It is Ian who comes to rescue of his Princess at the last moment from an onslaught by Lady Kale trying to destroy Gwen, when she calls upon him using the Staff of Avalon. He assists Gwenevere when his love in the task of at last freeing Avalon from Kale's threat for good, and safeguards the dangerous Dark Stone when Gwen's evil aunt is no more. He then sacrifices his life for Gwen during the final contest against Morgana until the princess manages to revive him with a kiss. After that, together with the Jewel Riders, the Pack and Merlin, he takes part in once and for all defeating Morgana as well. Behind the scenes Ian's original concept was this of a character named just the ''Prince'': "This new character was to be a suggested love interest for Tamara with her affinity for animals. It was a prince who was trapped by dark wild magic to take the form of an animal."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part One He has been named ''Ranger''' in the show's original scripts, described therein as following: "''He is tall with long rusty hair and a blonde streak (Fabio meets Tarzan)." The Beast was not wolf-like in there, but was instead described as a bear creature.Prince of the Forest (script) In Avalon: Web of Magic, the character Lorren goes by the alias “Forest Prince" and is also one of Kara’s love interests. Gallery Ian 1.png Ian 4.png Ian 5.png Ian 7.png Ian 8.png Ian 9.png Ian 10.png Ian 11.png Ian 12.png Ian 13.png Ian 14.png Ian 16.png Ian 17.png Ian 18.png Ian 19.png Ian 22.png Ian 23.png Ian 24.png Ian 26.png Ian 28.png Ian 29.png See als * Drake * Lord Batton * List of characters References Category:Heroes Category:Magic users Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Non-humans Category:Second season